We Believe
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Treize is taught how to believe by the person he sees as his little brother, Harry Potter, and the students of Hogwarts. One shot. BigBroTreize and LittleBroHarry. Unsure on rating so let me know if I should change it. Completed.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or GundamWing /Ac, I don't have any rights to them nor do I make any money by writing these fic's.**

**A.N/ I know I'm meant to be completing my other fic's and all but this one just popped up all of a sudden...I know it doesn't make any sense and makes you ask a lot of questions but...*shrugs* here it is.**

**We Believe**

"Come on!" Harry cried out with a large grin on his face, "Let's do this!"

"I don't know..." Treize said nervously as he looked at his male he came to see as a little brother, "I mean with the war going on and-"

Treize blinked a few times as he found a happily smiling Hermione who had a finger on his lips.

"We believe," Hermione said with a grin as she removed her finger, "We believe in this world, we believe that everything will be alright."

"But how can you feel that way?" Treize asked in shock as he watched the students from Hogwarts set up what was shaping to be a large summer festival, "I mean with OZ and the Gundam's...and then you've got to get over Voldermort's regain and..."

"Oh shut it," Harry cried out from where he was helping to lay a blanket on the grass, "You're worrying too much! Just relax! We've all made it through one big war together so what's another one?"

"But so many people has suffered," Treize tried again, "I mean so many deaths and-"

"We believe that they'd want us to be happy," Luna said dreamily as she walked past Treize with Neville, "We believe."

"Luna's right," Neville said with a grin as he was dragged off in the direction of Hagrid's destroyed hut, "There's too much pain in the world, everything could just fall down around us and what will we have left?"

Treize frowned as a cheeky reply of 'We believe in helping each other!' came.

"There's no point in worrying Treize," Harry said as he walked up to the man he saw as his older brother and wrapped his arms around him, "I mean if we worry more then what good will it do? Our minds will be clouded with worry and self-dubout."

Treize slowly nodded his head in understanding, "While I agree that it is a good idea to keep calm and relax isn't this a bit dangerous? I mean from what you've told me the wards that was protecting you all has gone down and-"

"We believe that we can't live in fear," Luna suddenly said dreamily making Treize jump, "For it shall eat us up, and the world goes on no matter how painful life is."

Treize blinked in surprise, such wise words coming out of this certain female made his shock.

"Oh don't be so surprised!" Harry said with laughter, "I mean this IS Luna we're talking about. Besides everything shall be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" Treize asked as he allowed Harry to take him over to a picnic blanket, "How can you be so strong and positive? I mean any second now a mobile suit would come crashing into this area and kill you all."

Harry gave a laugh which caused his eyes to light up, "Because I believe, we believe. I've been through so much Tre-Tre, too much to just become depressed and give in. This world..."

Treize blinked as Harry lay down on the picnic blanket and looked up at the bright summer day sky with a goofy smile on his face.

"I believe in this planet and its people," Harry said with a smile, "We've been through so much and yet look at us? We're still standing strong and it doesn't look like we're going to give up anytime soon. This planet is so strong, after all these years and so many developments and changes happening...we believe in this earth...so strong."

Treize gave Harry a soft smile, "You're like this planet you know."

Harry looked at Treize in shock and surprise.

"Your strong, caring, you help others to believe," Treize said with a kind smile, "But Harry, how can you be so strong...I mean when you found me I was half dead and I tried to kill you..."

Harry gave a bark like laugh, "Yeah then you ran around the school, trying to take the school students hostage to demand answers and transportation only to find that even the first years could kick your butt."

"Don't remind me," Treize muttered, a small light blush covering his face, "It was embarrassing enough to have that 11 year old kick me in the manhood..."

Harry laughed, "I remember that! It was so funny...and life changing...that's another fact..."

"Oh?" Treize asked, a small smile danced on his face, "And what's that?"

"Believing got me a big brother!" Harry said as he quickly stood up with a grin, "Believing that someone would come to help us, believing that someone would come to hold me up and look after me while I ran around and did the same for others..."

Treize gave a smile as he reached over to Harry and ruffled his hair, "I do believe that you are correct."

Harry gave another smile before it quickly changed into one that Treize had seen on the Deathscythe pilot many times before when the pilot was plotting something.

"Harry..." Treize said slowly, "What are you planning?"

"Oh just something to make you loosen up," Harry said with a grin, "And too cool off on such a hot summer's day!"

"What!" Treize cried out in surprise as he found himself pushed into the Great Lake, "HARRY!"

Harry simply laughed and gave Treize a smile before running off to join his friends.

"Idiot little brothers," Treize muttered to himself as he swam to shore, "When I get my hands on him I'll...what the..."

Treize looked up as the sound of motor's reached his ears, watching the sky carefully he found that thousands of mobile suit carriers flew over head...towards the next large battle. Clinging to the side of the lake Treize gave a frown as he counted the amount that flew over, it was as if they were expecting every single enemy of theirs to turn up.

Suddenly one of the of the mobile suit carriers doors opened and out came five mobile suits, Leo's thought Treize through he couldn't be sure, they flew about the area of the school as if checking the area out. Treize's heart clenched as he turned to look at the students happily going about and enjoying their summer day outside, why couldn't they see or hear the danger they was in? Why weren't they paying attention to the skies?

Looking back up to the sky Treize couldn't help but to gap like a fish as the suits flew away after a few minutes. Climbing onto the shore Treize turned to look at a grinning Harry.

"Like I said," Harry said with a happy smile as he offered Treize a hand, "We believe..."

Treize took the hand and looked at Harry in the eye, "...I believe...in hope for the future too..."

Treize felt his heart swell up as Harry sent him the most amazing smile.

**The End.**


End file.
